Betrayal and a New Life
by Dragon7
Summary: These GW/SM poems are the first I've ever written for a crossover, so please be kind! I've add five new poems, so come and check them out! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey minna, well here's my first attempt of writing a crossover poem. GW/SM to be precise. It starts off alright, but near the end it starts to lose it. So if anyone has any ideas on how I could fix it, then review or e-mail me (info on my user page)Subject heading (GW/SM Poem),so I don't delete the e-mail. Enjoy the poem!!! 

P.S. Thanks Lady Sakura Light for the review. It really meant a lot to me!!! Thanks again!! Enjoy!!!! Ja ne ^-^   
  
  
  


Betrayal and a New Life   
  


The dawn awakens, 

I'm still here breathing. 

My life goes on and on, 

When will it ever end. 

I ask myself again and again, 

Those who I trusted, 

Have betrayed me beyond belief.   
  
  
  


Please Ginzuishou take me away from this life, 

To a place where I might be of some help. 

Past, present or future in some other dimension, 

A flash of white light, 

I am no more of this life.   
  
  
  


A new home I see before me, 

Of war and destruction is all I now see, 

Waged by technology and machines, 

Where there is no magic to be seen. 

Five young men and five gigantic machines, 

Silence, Innocence, Justice and Death, 

The leader of them all the Perfect Soldier, 

Upon their shoulders the fate of the world rests.   
  
  
  


I who was once the saviour of my world, 

Am called to task again. 

Where they were five, 

Have now become six, 

I am the sixth gundam Cosmos. 

Whose name and my own are one and the same, 

With the betrayal of those I held dear, 

I transformed into my ultimate self.   
  
  
  


Sailor Cosmos is my name and fighting evil is my game, 

I know not what awaits us here, 

But we shall triumph through the years.   
  
  
  


Well I hope you liked the poem. Flames are welcome as long as there not to nasty or vulgar. Please R&R!!!!!!! Please do not use this poem without my permission. Thanks for reading!!!   
  


Dragon ^-^ 


	2. Perfect Soldier Alternative Part One

Hey minna!!! Finally last poem!!!! Whew took a long time to type them up. Well I hope you enjoyed them. So on to the last one. Ja   
  
  
  
  
  


Perfect Soldier - Alternative Part Five   
  
  
  


I am the Perfect Soldier, 

Trained to kill and never fail a mission. 

Emotionless must I be, 

What little humanity I have left, 

Is buried very deep within me. 

So why do I have this uncomfortable feeling, 

What must this mean? 

It only happens when Usagi is near me, 

I feel the need to protect her and be by her side constantly. 

Could this feeling possibly be love? 

Or is it something else. 

I watch her from the shadows continuously, 

This feeling steadily grows, 

Till it is all I know. 

It must be love, but why do I stop? 

From telling what is in my heart. 

As I once told Trowa to follow his emotions, 

Maybe I should do the same, 

I go to her and she looks at me. 

"Hnn" I say, 

She says to me "What's that suppose to mean?" 

I tell Usagi, Ai shiteru.   
  
  
  


When first we met, 

Omae o Korosu was all you said. 

But deep inside through the windows of your soul, 

I saw the scared little boy trying to get out. 

I knew then that your life had been as hard as mine. 

A connection clicked for we were the same in spirit and soul. 

I know you watched me from the shadows, 

How could I not have known. 

When my love was tingling to be shown, 

You came to me so knowingly. 

I look at Heero to see what he'd say, 

He hnn'd at me and I heard myself reply, 

What's that suppose to mean? 

He speaks and says Usagi, Ai shiteru, 

I responded back I love you too.   
  
  
  
  
  


Well I hope you enjoyed reading these poems as much as I did writing them!! Please R&R!!!!!! Please do not use any of these poems without my permission!! 

Thanks for reading!! Ja ne ^-^   
  
  
  


Dragon ^-^ 


	3. Death Alternative Part Two

Death - Alternative Part Four   
  
  
  


All around me I see death and destruction, 

When will it ever end? 

All my life those who I have loved have died, 

But then I met Usagi, 

The light in this eternal darkness. 

She showed me the way to truly live, 

I who was once called Shinigami. 

Can look ahead to a brighter future, 

This is but one reason why I love her with all my heart. 

But does she feel the same way for me.   
  
  
  


My poor angel of death, 

When first we met I feared, 

All the darkness that surrounded you. 

But I began to realize it, 

Was what life had dealt to you. 

Beginning when you were small. 

I now see where your name came from, 

But which do I call you, 

Duo Maxwell or Death. 

Your smiles and jokes were but a facade. 

I've looked into your soul and seen, 

That hurting little boy who bears his pain gracefully. 

That's when I began to realize, 

Just how much you mean to me. 

Your strength, resolve and persevering spirit, 

Ai shiteru my God of Death. 

Never leave me and never give up.   
  
  
  


Dragon ^-^ 


	4. Silence Alternative Part Three

Hey minna!!!!! Ok here's the first of five poems for the G-boys and Usagi. This poem and the last poem will have a spot of writing at the beginning and end of it. Now you should have read the note before this poem, if not go do it now before starting the poems. It explains how the poems are set up and few other things. Enjoy the read!!!!!!! Ja ne ^-^   
  
  
  


Silence - Alternative Part One   
  
  
  


Heero always says to follow your emotions, 

But how do I do that when I know not how. 

I see her despair and slowly she is losing hope, 

I wish to be her knight in shining armour, 

Who charges in to save the day. 

But how do I do that when I am not good at expressing myself, 

Actions will always speak louder than words. 

I guess if I show Usa-chan how much she means to us, especially me. 

Maybe she will come to love me the way I love her.   
  
  
  


I feel so hopeless and lost, 

Why did this happen to me. 

I see Trowa standing and looking at me, 

He comes to me like a knight on a steed. 

He holds me in his arms of iron strength, 

Is this hope I see before me, 

Where there was once only hopeless despair. 

I now feel a kind of warmth within these arms, 

Who's hold and caress. 

Of one who loves so tenderly, 

I whisper in his ear - Ai shiteru too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well I hope you enjoyed this poem and the others as well!! Please R&R!!!! Please do not use this without my permission, same goes for the other four poems as well!!! Thanks for reading!!! Ja ne ^-^   
  


Dragon ^-^ 


	5. Innocence Alternative Part Four

Innocence - Alternative Part Two   
  
  
  


Flowers, butterflies, a breath of fresh air, 

I see her before me with the burden she must bear. 

Silver hair and silvery - blue eyes, 

She sings like a lark up in the sky. 

My heart and eyes watch with anticipation, 

Hoping for the day she will look at me, 

And love me as I have fallen in love with her.   
  
  
  


I see him before me so shy and innocent, 

My dear Quatre oh what do I do, 

Should I tell you Ai shiteru. 

I see you looking back at me, 

With some emotion I can not see, 

Then I realize it's love in your eyes. 

We walk towards each other, 

Embrace and kiss. 

Together we mumble Ai shiteru, 

Where would I be without your innocence.   
  
  
  


Dragon ^-^ 


	6. Justice Alternative Part Five

Justice - Alternative Part Three   
  
  
  


Why do I feel this way, 

She is nothing but a weak onna, 

This is injustice to be falling for her. 

Why will my heart not listen, 

To what my mind has to say. 

Am I a weak man to love her so, 

But she has proved to all of us that she is not weak, 

By her actions and daring. 

I guess I am being weak, 

By what my heart wishes to seek. 

Usagi how can I say this to you, 

Ai shiteru.   
  
  
  


Oh Wufei when will your mind ever learn, 

To not control your heart. 

I see a struggle within you, 

But what can I do. 

You have always seen me as nothing but weak, 

And yet at times I see something more. 

An emotion of love I think, 

You stand before me and struggle to speak. 

I look into your eyes and see, 

Your heart has won over your mind. 

And then you speak softly to me, 

Usagi how can I say this to you, 

Ai shiteru, 

I whisper back I love you too.   
  
  
  


Dragon ^-^ 


End file.
